The Takeover
by Blueseas17
Summary: What would happen if the Empire discovered Earth? The natives fight back, the rebels come to help... but one friend has a dark secret that she has been hiding from for years, can she overcome her guilt and help the rebels? Read and find out. Like The Connection is set in Attack of the Clones, this is set in A New Hope. UP FOR ADOPTION! CHANGE ANYTHING YOU WANT I DON'T CARE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry I don't know how to create a new chapter because I am copying and pasting from my word document this is my first story... please PM me if you can help!_**

**_Chapter One_**

Anna's day already sucked before Darth Vader came and took over the school. First some girls had started picking on her for no apparent reason. Then came the voice on the intercom, "Teachers please proceed lock-down procedures". All the blinds closed but not before I saw a flash of black and white. We all jammed ourselves into the only place in the room you couldn't see through the window. We heard the sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway, that did not sound like the principal coming to say the all clear. Then she heard this heavy breathing, she looked around and nobody in the room was making the sound, they were all just smiling and looking around like they thought it was a joke. The heavy breathing got louder and louder until we saw a shadow passing our door, then someone sneezed, and the shadow stopped. They all turned and glared at the sneezer who now looked terrified. Then the door opened and Darth Vader stepped in .He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and muttered, "Send the troops in I have found some prisoners". All at once we realized that this was not a test from the school. Me and Katie just sat there silently while some kids just started laughing and talking like it was supposed to be a joke, it ends up it wasn't (well _duh_ you ignorant little jerks) because in a matter of seconds Vader had badly burned one of them with his light saber. "You will be quiet", he growled, "or I will do much more damage than that", as a bunch of storm troopers marched in and started pushing us to our feet. Anna and her friends started whispering of escape. "We could run though the thorns east of the school", Taylor M. suggested," then we could head for the woods and make sure to crawl through small spaces so that the troopers or... What's his name?" They all rolled their eyes. " Okay there are five of us total, we will meet by the lake under the willow, okay?", Rose whispered. "Right", they all chanted quietly." On three", Katie mumbled, " One...two...**_THREE!_**" And they made a break for the bushes.

They heard yelling as they took off running, "Here they come!", Shelby yells.(As obvious as ever) Everything was a blur as they split up and ran as fast as they could, but they were all in earshot when they heard the troopers saying, "It's not worth it, let's go back to the group there are others".

They all met back up by the lake, under the willow like they had discussed. All panting hard, tired and scared they huddled together to try to get some rest.

When they all woke in the morning to voices, "Keep looking we might be able to find some that escaped, this is the place I would hide if I had to run". But it wasn't the gruff mechanical voice of a storm trooper. Curious they peeked out of their hiding place, and saw the helmets of the rebellion! They all crawled out of their hiding place, and stood up stretching. Looking surprised the rebels ran over to the willow. "How long have you been here?", they questioned.

"Only since last night", Anna answered frowning, "Did you find any others?"

"Sadly, no it looks like you're the only ones", they said, "We had better get you to the ship".

So they climbed aboard the rebel vessel and blasted into space.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I don't know how to create a new chapter because I am copying and pasting from my word document this is my first story... please PM me if you can help!_**

**_Chapter One_**

Anna's day already sucked before Darth Vader came and took over the school. First some girls had started picking on her for no apparent reason. Then came the voice on the intercom, "Teachers please proceed lock-down procedures". All the blinds closed but not before I saw a flash of black and white. We all jammed ourselves into the only place in the room you couldn't see through the window. We heard the sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway, that did not sound like the principal coming to say the all clear. Then she heard this heavy breathing, she looked around and nobody in the room was making the sound, they were all just smiling and looking around like they thought it was a joke. The heavy breathing got louder and louder until we saw a shadow passing our door, then someone sneezed, and the shadow stopped. They all turned and glared at the sneezer who now looked terrified. Then the door opened and Darth Vader stepped in .He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and muttered, "Send the troops in I have found some prisoners". All at once we realized that this was not a test from the school. Me and Katie just sat there silently while some kids just started laughing and talking like it was supposed to be a joke, it ends up it wasn't (well _duh_ you ignorant little jerks) because in a matter of seconds Vader had badly burned one of them with his light saber. "You will be quiet", he growled, "or I will do much more damage than that", as a bunch of storm troopers marched in and started pushing us to our feet. Anna and her friends started whispering of escape. "We could run though the thorns east of the school", Taylor M. suggested," then we could head for the woods and make sure to crawl through small spaces so that the troopers or... What's his name?" They all rolled their eyes. " Okay there are five of us total, we will meet by the lake under the willow, okay?", Rose whispered. "Right", they all chanted quietly." On three", Katie mumbled, " One...two...**_THREE!_**" And they made a break for the bushes.

They heard yelling as they took off running, "Here they come!", Shelby yells.(As obvious as ever) Everything was a blur as they split up and ran as fast as they could, but they were all in earshot when they heard the troopers saying, "It's not worth it, let's go back to the group there are others".

They all met back up by the lake, under the willow like they had discussed. All panting hard, tired and scared they huddled together to try to get some rest.

When they all woke in the morning to voices, "Keep looking we might be able to find some that escaped, this is the place I would hide if I had to run". But it wasn't the gruff mechanical voice of a storm trooper. Curious they peeked out of their hiding place, and saw the helmets of the rebellion! They all crawled out of their hiding place, and stood up stretching. Looking surprised the rebels ran over to the willow. "How long have you been here?", they questioned.

"Only since last night", Anna answered frowning, "Did you find any others?"

"Sadly, no it looks like you're the only ones", they said, "We had better get you to the ship".

So they climbed aboard the rebel vessel and blasted into space.

**_Chapter 2_**

Vader was furious, when that kid had sneezed it put his senses on alert, and they led him straightnb to the force sensitive children. There were two of them surprisingly strong but it was only a matter of time until they either starved or came crawling ba... a ship had landed in the wilderness and on it was no more than the rebellion. Wait what was that? A slight twinge in the force Vader heightened his senses and found what he dreaded... the force sensitive children, he detected them climbing into the vessel and then the beacon slowly got fainter and fainter, until it disappeared completely he let out a low growl... these clones had failed him for the last time...

_**Sorry about the stort chapter... Since school started I haven't got a lot of time... I need 5 reviews!**_


End file.
